


Совместная поездка

by RockerGirl79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerGirl79/pseuds/RockerGirl79
Summary: Дерек отправляется на совместное патрулирование с Перришем, но все катится к чертям, когда к ним присоединяются шериф и Стайлз.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875648) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



Дерек ждал этого несколько недель. 

Практически с самого детства, он знал, что хочет стать помощником шерифа, и вот теперь, наконец дорос до того, чтобы прокатиться в полицейской машине. 

Каждый год офис шерифа организовывает несколько дней "трудового опыта" для любого местного подростка, мечтающего о карьере в правоохранительных органах и в этом году Дерек - счастливчик, потому что выбор пал на него. Он провел вчера несколько часов с помощником шерифа Перришем за бумажной работой, но сегодня тот берет его с собой на патрулирование.

Дерек знает правила вдоль и поперек. 

Он не должен выходить из машины, пока Перриш ему не разрешит. 

Диспетчер будет назначать их только на самые рутинные задания, но если возникнет что-то срочное, помощник будет вынужден буквально отставить его на обочине и уехать.

\- Я не брошу тебя посреди леса или что-то вроде этого,- заверил Перриш, смеясь при виде выражения лица Дерека.- Ты будешь в городе, посреди дня и я вернусь за тобой, как закончу. Мне еще не доводилось терять детей, которых я брал в совместные поездки.

Дереку нравится Перриш. Именно поэтому он чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке, появившись в участке на следующий день, когда оказывается, что Хейл отправится на патрулирование не только с Джорданом. Сам шериф поедет с ними.

\- Проблемы? – интересуется шериф Стилински.

\- Нет, сэр,- подавляя желание дернуться, мотает головой парень. Шериф не выглядит устрашающе, но, в то же время, умудряется создать впечатление, что смотрит в самую глубину никчемной душонки Дерека. 

Мужчина фыркает и ведет их на стоянку.

Дерек смотрит на Перриша с плохо скрываемым беспокойством, следуя за ним наружу. Тем временем, шериф открывает ему заднюю дверь служебной машины.

\- Пригни голову,- командует он и реально кладет руку на затылок парня, что бы тот ненароком не вышиб себе мозги садясь в автомобиль. Так, словно Дерек – подозреваемый, а не пассажир. 

И не единственный, к тому же.

\- Как дела? – спрашивает мальчишка, растягивая слова и надувая пузырь из жвачки.

\- Дерек,- устроившись на переднем сидении, произносит шериф.- Это – мой сын Стайлз. Кажется, вы знакомы?

\- Дерек – мой одноклассник,- изрекает Стайлз, прежде чем Хейл успевает сообразить, что ответить, выдувая очередной пузырь.- Наверное, я частенько прогуливаю уроки.

Глаза Дерека округляются.

Зачем, черт побери, он это сказал?! Да и еще своему отцу! Который шериф!

Мужчина делает вид, что не услышал.

\- Найду жвачку в машине – заставлю соскоблить,- предупреждает он.

Стайлз подается вперед, оплетая пальцами решетку, отделяющую их от шерифа и его помощника:

\- Да, батюшка. Ладушки. А теперь давай поедем и погоняем бандитов!

*** 

Стайлз много ерзает. А еще он жует свою жвачку, дергает ногой и постоянно вздыхает. Дерек проводит с ним минут пять на заднем сидении, прежде чем начать закатывать глаза, застонать и бормотать вполголоса.

Он пытается сосредоточиться на разговоре с диспетчером и комментариям, которыми Перриш сопровождает их продвижение по городу, но 95% времени просто сдерживается, чтобы не задушить Стайлза его же клетчатой рубашкой.

*** 

Их первое задание – незначительное ДТП на Мейпл-стрит. Никто не пострадал, но водители громко выясняют, кто из них виноват.

\- С этим прекрасно справятся представители страховой компании,- говорит Перриш, когда шериф выходит из машины, чтобы разобраться с участниками происшествия.- Но мы допросим обоих и разделим, пока они не накинулись друг на друга.

Дерек понимающе кивает.

Стайлз вздыхает:  
\- Мне скучно.

Перриш выбирается из патрульного автомобиля, чтобы помочь шерифу.

\- Да что с тобой не так?- шипит Дерек на парнишку.

\- Эм, алло! Я же только что сказал: скучно!- огрызается Стайлз.

\- Это интересно!- возражает Дерек.

\- Ничего подобного,- настаивает мальчишка.- И с чего вдруг ты собрался становиться копом?

\- Хочу помогать людям.

\- Уф,- падая на сидение, закатывает глаза Стайлз.- Я застрял в клетке с гребаной Матерью Терезой!

*** 

\- Итак, Дерек,- произносит шериф, встретившись взглядом с парнем в зеркале заднего вида.

Дерек легонько дергается, притворяясь, что не пялился на губы Стайлза только что, пока тот увлеченно чавкает своей жвачкой:

\- Да, сэр?

\- Так ты хочешь стать помощником шерифа?

\- Так точно, сэр.

\- А ты хорошо учишься?

\- Да, сэр.

Дерек вдруг понимает, что шериф ждет, пока тот назовет конкретные цифры, поэтому продолжает:  
\- Эм, мой средний балл – 3,8.

\- Гм,- изрекает шериф.- 3,8, говоришь? Очень недурно. 

Пузырь Стайлза лопается.

\- Возможно, он слишком умен для копа. Что скажешь, папа?

Шериф игнорирует его.

\- И сможешь удержать этот уровень до выпуска?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Уф,- закатывает глаза Стайлз.

*** 

К огромному облегчению Дерека, они выходят из машины у аптеки. Он чувствует себя малолетним воришкой, идя между стеллажей в сопровождении двух полицейских. Некоторые посетители смотрят на него с явным осуждением. Стайлз шаркает следом, что-то бормоча под нос.

Они подходят к прилавку и провизор приветствует Стилински:  
\- Доброе утро, шериф.

\- Здравствуй, Франсин,- отзывается мужчина.- Я делал заказ по телефону сегодня.

\- Ах, да. Сию минуту принесу.

Женщина роется под прилавком, прежде чем передать бумажный пакет с покупками шерифу. Тот протягивает кредитку.

Стайлз материализуется у него под боком:  
\- А можно мне желейки, папа?

\- Нет.

Стайлз стонет:  
\- Ну пожалуйста!

\- Нет.

Шериф засовывает пакет в подмышку и ведет их на улицу.   
Дерек борется с желанием вытащить телефон и посмотреть, который час. 

Этот день тянется бесконечно.

*** 

Они едут на проникновение со взломом. Пока шериф и Перриш общаются с расстроенными хозяевами дома, Дерек стоит по струнке и внимает разговору соответственно. Стайлз, находящийся рядом с ним, продолжает дергаться.

Дерек бьет парнишку по руке, когда тот тянется, чтобы потрогать коллекцию безделушек, настолько отвратительных, что даже домушник на них побрезговал позариться.

\- Итак, Дерек,- произносит Перриш на обратном пути к патрульному автомобилю.- Наша работа – не сплошные подвиги и азарт, правда?

\- Я в курсе,- отвечает парень.- И ничего подобного не ждал.

\- По крайней мере, не в Бикон Хиллс,- хрипло добавляет шериф, пристально смотря на Дерека.- Ну, разве что ты подумываешь отправиться в Лос - Анжелес, например. 

\- Эм… нет, сэр,- говорит Хейл. И что это вдруг шея так вспотела?- Нет, сэр. Я намерен остаться в Бикон Хиллс.

Шериф что-то ворчит в ответ, открывая парню дверь, чтобы он мог сесть рядом со Стайлзом.

*** 

Поездка выдалась хуже не придумаешь. Шериф его однозначно невзлюбил, Стайлз ведет себя как засранец, а Перриш – тот самый, которого Дерек считал классным парнем – намеренно игнорирует странную неловкость и напряжение, повисшие в салоне, улыбаясь самому себе с таким видом, будто они на увеселительной прогулке по сельской местности.

И, кстати… 

Зачем им кататься по сельской местности?

\- Пап, а что мы тут забыли?- осведомляется Стайлз, расшатывая решетку.

Они повернули на дорогу, ведущую к Заповеднику, что в свою очередь, находится рядом с… 

О, нет.

\- Дело ведь не только в оценках,- развивает мысль шериф.- Нужно еще быть достойным представителем общества. Вот ты себя таковым считаешь, Дерек?

В данный момент, Хейл считает себя покойником.

\- Очень надеюсь на это, сэр.

Машина паркуется у обрыва.

\- Ох и часто же нас сюда вызывают! Правду я говорю, Перриш?- осведомляется шериф.

\- И то верно,- кивает помощник.- Нередко вызывают.

\- Что характерно – в основном, по ночам,- постукивая пальцами по рулю, продолжает Стилински-старший.- Как там подростки прозвали это местечко?

\- О, Господи,- бормочет Стайлз, мгновенно краснея.

\- Если не ошибаюсь, городским траходромом.

\- Именно,- кивает шериф, постукивая пальцами снова и открывая дверь.- Городским траходромом. Вылезайте, посмотрим.

Дерек не решается взглянуть на Стайлза, пока они выбираются из машины.

\- Грязновато, да?- поддевая выгоревшую на солнце упаковку от презерватива носком ботинка, произносит шериф.

При свете солнца здесь… неопрятно. Сплошь и рядом – битое стекло пивных бутылок и фольга с упаковки презерватива. Ой, а тот это уже не фольга… Самый настоящий пользованный кондом, лежащий в грязи, по которому снуют муравьи. 

Дерека немного мутит.

Стайлз хмыкает и ловит на себе сердитый взгляд Дерека:  
\- Что? Чувак, не тебе судить муравьишек за их жизненную позицию. Хотят жрать спе…

\- Стайлз!- одергивает его шериф.

Парень захлопывает рот.

Бля, ну что за идиот…

Шериф пялится некоторое время на сына, а потом переводит взгляд на Хейла:  
\- Какая у тебя машина, Дерек?

О, Господи, только не это…

Дерек сглатывает:  
\- Черная «Камаро», сэр.

\- Черная «Камаро»,- эхом вторит ему шериф.- Слышь, Перриш, а мы разве не получали на днях вызов сюда с участием черной «Камаро»?

Перриш делает вид, что усиленно ищет протокол:  
\- Да, сэр. Был такой случай.

Пожалуйста, пусть гром поразит Дерека на этом самом месте, ладно?

\- Стоп,- поднимая руки вверх, не выдерживает Стайлз.- Ладно тебе, папа! Хватит.

\- Хватит чего?- уточняет шериф, упираясь руками в бока.

\- Достаточно с меня этой фигни!- кричит парень.- Извини, что не признался, когда ты спросил, встречаюсь ли я с кем-нибудь! Да, встречаюсь. С Дереком, папа. И да, мы действительно зажимались в его «Камаро» на этом же месте пару дней назад.

Дереку кранты. Он сдохнет, потому что шериф его точно застрелит.

Стайлз смотрит на своего парня и пожимает плечами:  
\- Я же тебе говорил, что видел патрульную машину на обратном пути!

О, Господи.

Шериф сверлит Дерека взглядом. Он делает шаг вперед, а Дерек не в состоянии даже отступить.

Но Стилински-старший всего лишь тянется через открытое окно в салон служебного автомобиля и вытягивает пакет, который он забрал из аптеки. Мужчина протягивает приобретение Дереку, а тот осторожно берет его.

\- Если ты когда-нибудь собираешься работать в отделении полиции этого городка, Хейл,- произносит шериф.- Будь добр – научись уважать моего сына… и себя самого. Еще раз услышу, что вы ошиваетесь здесь, надеру задницы обоим лично.

Этот разговор идет совершенно не так, как ожидал Дерек.

\- Я рассчитываю видеть тебя у нас дома за ужином как минимум раз в неделю,- заявляет шериф.- И вы оба будете следить за своей успеваемостью, иначе последствия вам не понравятся.

Что-то Дерек совсем запутался. Это сейчас был его смертный приговор, что ли? Шериф так серьезен насчет ужинов, словно пообещал сначала вырвать ему глотку своими зубами, а после – и яйца, но его тон совершенно точно не был угрожающим.

\- Ладно,- позволяет шериф.- Открывай пакет.

Дерек дотрагивается до него осторожно, словно ожидая, что сверток взлетит на воздух в любой момент. Заметив внутри презервативы и смазку, он жалеет, что взрыва не было.

\- Круто! – произносит Стайлз, глаза которого загораются при виде упаковки конфет.- Ты действительно купил мне желейки! 

\- Разумеется, купил,- бормочет шериф.- А теперь оба – в машину, живо!

Дерек забирается в патрульный автомобиль, двигаясь как во сне. Он понятия не имеет, что происходит.

*** 

\- Глянь, Дерек! – машет у него перед носом смазкой Стайлз, барабаня по решетке.- У нас парфюмированная! Папа, как ты догадался?

Дерек зажмуривается и надеется исчезнуть.

\- Клубничные, однако… Гм. Пожалуй, я люблю клубнику. Дер, тебе дать немного?- Стайлз шуршит целлофаном, а Дерек уже готовится к худшему, когда видит в руках своего парня желейные конфеты. 

Спасибо, бля.

\- Я не хочу,- выдавливает он.

Плечи сидящего на переднем сидении Перриша трясутся. Стайлз ухмыляется, переплетая пальцы с Дереком.

Ладно, решает Дерек. Возможно, он переживет остаток этого дня.

\- Па, слышишь? Ну, папа! А если Дерек все-таки станет копом, ему же выдадут наручники, правда?

Или нет.


End file.
